


【Halbarry】【绿红】一堆PLAY混在一起的PWP

by silencesmile



Series: 【绿红】 [1]
Category: DC - Fandom, Green Lantern - Fandom, The Flash
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-08
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2020-11-27 16:54:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,139
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20951729
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silencesmile/pseuds/silencesmile
Summary: 当哈尔从外星回来的时候，他有点不对劲，这点不对劲并没有造成什么损失，除了巴里得到了一场淋漓尽致的性爱





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道有些地方可能不是很合理，但是这只是一个PWP，并且我的漫画还没有补全/捂脸/  
所以OOC还请担待

【Halbarry】【绿红】一堆PLAY混在一起的PWP

说实在的，巴里真的不知道为什么事情会变成这样。他一直都知道当自己开始和英勇无畏的绿灯侠谈恋爱的时候，基本上就与平静的生活无缘了——虽然身为闪电侠，他本身就没什么平静的生活可言。但与绿灯侠谈恋爱无疑使他的生活中不可控因素翻了一倍不止。

巴里可以想象自己会面对什么样的生活，甚至包括在一起后的性爱幻想，但这其中绝对不包括和男朋友在酒吧后面的暗漆漆的小巷子里做爱。

巴里被哈尔按在墙上亲的迷迷糊糊的，他费力地从被情欲缠绕成一团的脑子里抽出一丝清明，思考事情为什么会发展成现在的样子。

三个小时之前，哈尔从外星系回来，跌跌撞撞地从窗户折进巴里的公寓，才下班到家的巴里就一刻不歇地被拉着去了餐厅，连CCPD的法证科白大褂都没来得及脱。

估计是这次出差的时间太长，哈尔第一次在餐厅对食物表现出了比对巴里还大的兴趣。

但是紧接着，哈尔就拉着巴里去了酒吧。哈尔酒量很好，巴里根本喝不醉，两人就一轮一轮地叫着酒。巴里并不是很理解哈尔带他来这里的原因，先前两人没在一起的时候，哈尔来撩妹，巴里当僚机。现在的话，两个人几乎把时间都费在了挡桃花上。

直到哈尔把巴里按在吧台上来了个法式湿吻，周围一直打量着他们的目光才消减不少，然而今天晚上的疯狂似乎刚刚从这个吻开始。

哈尔开始拉着巴里在舞池里晃荡，时不时就扯过巴里来一个深吻。巴里完完全全地混乱了：“哈尔？你怎么了？你今天晚上……”有点不对劲——最后半截话被哈尔按在他唇上的食指挡在了嘴唇后边：“Shhhh.Just kiss me，OK?”

于是巴里就被迷得七荤八素，全程被哈尔牵着鼻子走。然后就在酒吧里人越来越多，越来越接近午夜场的时候，被哈尔拉到了酒吧后门的小巷子里，按在了墙上亲。

这真的很疯狂，这是一条小巷子，除了人少一点，比别的地方暗一点，这就是一条随时会有人来的巷子——警察查流莺的时候最愿意来的巷子。

但是当哈尔拽着他的领带，用他修长有力的手指拽着他的领带，笑得那么蛊惑人心地带着他走的时候，巴里觉得自己很难再去思考会被带到哪去。无论哈尔想带他去哪里，巴里都愿意跟着。

所以就变成了现在这个状态，两个人都有点衣冠不整地出现在酒吧后巷。

巴里迷茫地看着眼前的人稍微退开点距离，从口袋里掏出了一副手套。

“我知道你喜欢我戴手套，小熊。”哈尔一边把那副白手套带上，“每次战斗结束的时候，你都盯着我的手看，那种眼神——痴迷。我想这个形容词足够贴切，你觉得呢？”哈尔用戴好手套的手捏着巴里的下巴左右晃了晃。

巴里的回答是艰难地吞了一口口水。

是的，巴里真的很喜欢哈尔戴上手套的样子。巴里仔细看了一下哈尔的打扮，他真的不能更喜欢哈尔现在这一身打扮了：哈尔穿着他试飞员的制服，带着一双白手套。

巴里觉得如果哈尔手里有一只鞭子，他会顺着对方的命令跪在他的脚边亲吻他的靴子尖也说不定，无论是在卧室里还是在大街上。巴里觉得这个疯狂的念头真的不可取，但是，上帝啊，哈尔真的真的完全戳中了他的性癖，他太辣了。

哈尔就这样吻上了巴里的唇，解开了他衬衣的纽扣，粗糙的手套布料摩擦过巴里的腰线和腹肌，最后停在巴里胸前的樱红上。

巴里当即腰就软了。

哈尔把腿顶进巴里的两条腿中间，手上动作一刻不停地把巴里的衣服褪下肩膀，又在巴里打算全部脱掉的时候阻止了对方。哈尔伸手隔着裤子抚摸撸动着巴里的阴茎，又在对方忍不住要高潮的时候停下了手。

“你可以先为我服务一下吗，Please？”

巴里勉强把眼神聚焦在哈尔的身上，费力地了解了对方的意思，几乎是不假思索地就跪了下来，用唇舌解开了对方的裤子，舔弄了几下那硬挺，就整个含进了嘴里。

tbc


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 本章警告：自慰，dirty talk

哈尔很喜欢巴里的眼睛，清澈的湛蓝的温柔的眼睛，很容易让人联想到大海和天空。当它们注视着你的时候，你很难不去感觉到那种柔软的包容，它们总是能够让哈尔想起在空中飞行的感觉，但是又能给他带来天空与宇宙无法带给他的安全感。  
现在这双眼睛变得湿漉漉的，这双眼睛的主人正跪在他脚边为他口交，哈尔莫名地感到满足，大约是征服欲在作祟。

巴里跪在地上，半长的白外衣萎顿在地上，领带也被扯得半开，下巴上还有未来得及吞咽下的口水滑落。哈尔伸手轻轻捏住了巴里的下颚，从他嘴里退出来，擦干了他湿漉漉的下颚。巴里抬眼看向哈尔，清晰地看到哈尔的眼神变得更加幽深了。  
“你知道吗，小熊，”哈尔摩挲着巴里的唇瓣，“我现在可以理解拉弗利兹*的选择了。”  
巴里疑惑地看着哈尔，哈尔接着说道：“如果有别人见过你现在的模样，光是想想这个情形，我就有足够的怒意支持自己带上红灯戒。”

哈尔拽着巴里的领带，带着巴里从地上站起来，解开了巴里的裤子。哈尔亲吻着巴里，带着一种恨不得把对方拆吃入腹的狠劲，巴里的思维都被在他嘴里那根作乱的舌头搅和的一团乱。长裤被哈尔剥下去，仍在了脚边，那双带着白手套的手在巴里的大腿根来回抚摸着，略有粗糙的触感落在巴里的屁股上，哈尔揉捏着巴里的臀瓣，顺着腿根滑到前面来，撸动着巴里的阴茎。  
巴里不由自主地往前挺动着腰，把自己的弱点往哈尔的手里送。哈尔一手握着巴里的手，压着他自渎，另一只手握住巴里空着的那只手，凑到了自己的嘴边。  
哈尔亲吻着巴里的指尖，小口小口地啜吮着，又把那些修长的手指含进嘴里，不停地舔吮着。巴里被激得浑身颤抖，他从来不知道自己的手指也会这么敏感。  
“Bar，我戴着手套呢。”哈尔含着巴里的手指，含含糊糊地说，巴里盯着那双棕色的蜜糖一样的眼睛，一时没有反应过来哈尔想表达什么意思。  
哈尔握着巴里的手腕，带着他摸到他的身后去：“你可以自己扩张开吗？小熊？”  
这真的……真的有点太过了，巴里心想，但他却顺从地把手指伸进了自己的股缝。  
“很简单的，”哈尔把两个人的硬挺握在一处，他一边伺候着两人的前面，一边口头上教巴里怎么扩张自己，“先摸到那张小嘴，揉揉摸摸，等到稍微软下来就慢慢地伸进去。”  
巴里按照他的话做了。哈尔就像拥有了超人的透视眼一样，在巴里的手指被他自己吞咽而下，僵在那里想下一步动作的时候，哈尔适时地开了口：“如果你找到了自己的前列腺，我猜你会好过不少，你能找到的对吧，我的小法医。”  
“是法证官，”巴里反驳，“但是，是的，我能找到。”巴里犹疑地触摸到了让自己舒爽的地方。

这感觉太奇怪了，自己扩张着自己，一边被填满，一边又被包裹着：后穴能传来自己手指的触感，指节的突起；手指又能感受到身体内部的温度与柔软。巴里觉得自己脑袋里的感觉神经似乎被分成了两部分，两种快感分别顺着后穴和手指侵入他的大脑，又一起连着哈尔给予他的那部分快感一起刺激着他的神经。  
巴里浑身颤抖，身后的手指已经加到了三根，但他快速愈合的体质让他一刻不能停止地玩弄自己的身体。哈尔已经放开了他的阴茎，稍微远离了他一些，抱着手欣赏着这幅美景。  
巴里被情欲翻搅着的大脑隐约透露出一丝羞耻感，但即使在微冷的空气里，他前方的那一根也硬的不得了。他不得不承认，被哈尔注视着自渎，被哈尔注视着进入自己带给了他一种格外的刺激。

“我……我不，不行了……”巴里喘着气，冲哈尔求饶，“哈尔，哈尔……我没法，我不能承受……”他似乎忘记正在侵犯他的是他自己的手指，他可以随时停下而不必征求任何人的许可。  
巴里看见哈尔冲他扬起一个微笑，巴里懂这个意思：哈尔又想起什么他感觉有趣的点子了，而这个点子通常都很坑人——别人或者哈尔自己，但大多数时候，巴里都是倒霉的那个。  
“Bar，你难道不感到愉快吗？用你自己的手指满足你自己，你一只手在前面抚慰着你的阴茎，另一只手却在侵犯你自己，用力又不容拒绝地按压揉捏你自己的敏感带。”哈尔凑到巴里的耳边说，呼吸喷洒在巴里的颈间，“在我出差到外星系的时候，你也是这样安慰你自己的吗？一边想着我，一边用力操干着你自己，想象着是我的阴茎正在你的身体里。”  
巴里发出一声哽咽，他的脑子完完全全地混乱了，他开始想象自己的样子，他甚至都没有力气反驳哈尔的话。  
“你的手指能满足你自己吗？”哈尔舔着巴里的耳垂，“你会觉得空虚吗？”  
“哈尔……哈尔……别……别，我真的，真的……”  
“我忘记了，你是闪电侠，你可以震动自己的身体，你可以震动自己的手指，而这甚至比按摩棒都来得舒服。你有这样做过吗？震动你自己的手指，安慰你自己？”哈尔说。  
“没有没有没有……我从来……没有……”  
“那你为什么不试试呢？我保证你会舒服地射出来。”哈尔啮咬着巴里的耳垂，“试试吧，就一点点震动，而你甚至用不上按摩棒，就能送自己上高潮。”

巴里真的混乱了，他听从了哈尔的话，震动了自己按在前列腺上的手指，然后巨大的快感淹没了他的感官，他迎来了自己的第一次高潮。

*橙灯军团领袖  
tbc


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 警告：捆绑，限制高潮

当巴里从快感里回过神的时候，他的双手已经被哈尔用领带绑在了身前，就是他今早系在脖子上的那条蓝绿条纹领带。他们都知道这东西绑不住闪电侠，但是他们也都了解，今天晚上在这个小巷子里的只是一个CCPD的小法证官。  
哈尔接手了巴里原本手里的动作，认真的表情就好像他手里的工作是什么联盟要事，而不是给他的恋人做扩张。  
“哈尔……”巴里叫了一声哈尔的名字，又在哈尔抬头看向他的时候，陷在那双眼睛里忘记了自己原本想说什么，只能开合了几下唇瓣，“没什么……”  
哈尔笑了，他伸手安慰似的来回抚摸巴里的腰线：“噢我甜蜜的小熊糖……我想看你现在的样子，你不知道你现在有多可爱。”哈尔一下一下地亲吻着巴里的嘴唇，“不要解开领带，好吗？我喜欢你这个样子。”  
巴里愣愣地点了下头，任由哈尔抬起他的一条腿，勾在臂弯里，然后把他压在墙上，一点点地顶进他的身体里。

“嗯……”巴里忍耐不住地喘息，忍不住把头埋在哈尔的颈窝，“快点，快点……”他忍受不了这种体贴，这种温柔对他来说只是太过温吞的折磨，久久无法被满足的欲望折磨逼迫他开口催促他面前的人快点。  
哈尔当然不会听他的，即使巴里的体质让他能够不在乎疼痛与伤痕，但哈尔仍然不愿意巴里经受这些，尤其是在情事里。  
哈尔彻底进入巴里的时候，巴里已经被折腾的出了一身汗，被捆在一起的手紧紧攥着多出来的领带布料，拼尽全力克制着自己想挣脱然后压着哈尔一坐到底的欲望。  
“下次这个时候，你可以快一点的，天才。”巴里有气无力地靠在墙上，愤恨地咬了一口哈尔的锁骨，把头抵在哈尔的肩膀上，模模糊糊地说。  
哈尔对此的回应就是连续不断的挺动。

哈尔抱起了巴里，用手托着巴里的屁股，巴里的胳膊环过了哈尔的脖子，腿也圈住了哈尔的腰。巴里整个人都悬空着，唯一的着力点就是两人相连的部位。  
这个体位进的太深了，哈尔动作的频率混乱而毫无章法，巴里完全不知道自己什么时候会被从那个阴茎上托起来，又是什么时候会被放下去，他的喘息都是破碎的。  
“啊……啊，哈，哈尔……放我下去……”这样的体位让巴里很没安全感，他习惯双脚都落在地上，悬空这种事情是哈尔习惯了的。  
“你不喜欢？”哈尔又往上顶了两下，“我怎么觉得你喜欢死了呢。”他坏心眼地故意装出站立不稳的样子。  
“就……别，别再……你放我下来……”巴里慌张地把腿拿下来，足尖点地打算支撑两个人的身体，而这个做法的唯一结果就是他被更深地钉在了哈尔的阴茎上。巴里被突然的深入顶的脚下一软，全靠哈尔搂在他腰上的胳膊支撑着一部分体重。  
哈尔抬高了巴里的腿，就着巴里一条腿点地的姿势，把人转了个圈，搂在怀里变成了背入式，趁着巴里小穴受不了地收缩时，狠命地操干起来。

巴里恍惚了一阵，然后发现自己现在面朝着巷子口，这里的环境是很暗，站在外面很难发现他们现在做的事情，但是如果有谁走进来，肯定会第一眼瞧见他们两个现在的样子。  
他们俩现在的模样太疯狂了，尤其是他——巴里从脑子里硬拽出了剩余的指甲盖大的羞耻心。  
哈尔半坐在垃圾桶盖上，巴里跨坐在他身上，双腿大张，浑身赤裸。哈尔的情况则要好得多，最起码他的衣服还穿在身上，只拉了个拉链方便拿出他的阴茎。  
但这不能掩盖他们正处于一个极度淫乱的状态的事实，巴里特别担心，非常担心，他不安地快克制不住自己想离开这里的想法，尤其是在这情况下哈尔居然还提出了要求：  
“不许用神速力离开，不许挣脱领带，不许离开我怀里。”

巴里犹豫了一下，哈尔就加快了攻势，每次顶弄都重重地擦过他身体里的敏感点，然后顶进身体的最深处。  
哈尔一手握着巴里前边的硬挺，一手捏着他胸前挺立起来的乳头，一边啮咬着巴里的耳垂，温热的气息直接喷洒进巴里的耳蜗里：“答应我答应我答应我。”  
“会有人……”巴里强撑着反驳，然后又自暴自弃地把脸埋进手掌心里，“FINE,FINE，我答应了……你别，别咬了……”不知道是因为快感还是羞耻，总之，他全身都红透了。

“嘿小熊，”哈尔伸手撬开了巴里的唇和咬紧的牙关，“不会有人注意到我们的，只要你别叫的太大声——或者叫得大点声，把他们都吓跑，就不会有人注意到我们了。”  
巴里咬住了哈尔的手指，被欺负的眼泪都要流下来了。哈尔趁机把手撤了出来，留着那只白手套被巴里咬在嘴里：“好吧，看来你选好了。那就咬紧，记得不要叫的太大声。”

然后哈尔的速度就越来越快，手也不安分地揉捏着巴里的胸，甚至按着他的小腹，然后下身就用力地朝他手心的方向顶弄，巴里觉得自己快要被顶穿了。但是当他快要高潮的时候，哈尔又握紧了根部，难受的让巴里不由自主地挺动着腰，在哈尔的阴茎上操着自己。  
“你得慢下来，你得等等我，”哈尔任由巴里难受地扭动，“就算你是有史以来‘最快’的人，也必须慢下来等我。”  
哈尔加快了抽插的速度，他那只戴了手套的手在握紧了巴里的阴茎同时，还在一次次磨过巴里的尿道口。  
那双白手套已经都被打湿了，一只被巴里咽不下的口水弄得湿哒哒的，另一只被他分泌出的前列腺液洇湿。

哈尔高潮的时候松开了手，巴里也在前后同时被攻击的情况下高潮了。  
巴里的眼睛里闪过了金色的小电流，过高的快感让他失控了，周围的一切都慢了下来，而巴里也就一直悬停在高潮的那一点上。对哈尔来说可能只是几分钟的时间，巴里被迫停在那一点上却更久。

当一切都结束了，哈尔替巴里做了个简单清洁，又帮他穿好衣服的时候，巴里还在无法自制地微微颤抖。  
哈尔背着巴里往公寓走，这时已经很晚了，路上的人也很少，但两人就这么走在街上，像一对平凡的情侣，抛开了拯救世界拯救宇宙的难题，享受着这片刻的温存。  
“哈尔，我知道你有哪里有点不对劲，你肯定经历了些事情，”巴里趴在哈尔的背上，裹着哈尔的飞行员外套，昏昏欲睡，含混小声说道，“我们可以聊聊，在你想谈它们的时候，但现在，我要拜托你送我回家了，我可能要先睡一觉。”  
他没等到哈尔的回答就一头沉进了睡梦里，两人交叠在一起的背影被昏黄的路灯拉的很长很长。

“晚安，我的珍宝。”  
END


End file.
